The mission of the Flow and Image Cytometry Shared Resource (FICSR) is to provide contemporary advanced flow cytometric analysis and sorting services, as well as imaging services at cellular and subcellular levels of resolution in a cost-effective, user-friendly and scientifically rigorous environment. A major strategic goal of the resource is to provide custom methods development services in a variety of labor-intensive, highly-specialized techniques. Development of methodology is often empirical in nature and cannot be easily obtained from outside sources. During the reporting period, FICSR has acquired new instrumentation, increased capacity, established new services, expanded educational programs, and engaged the Shared Resource Advisory Committee to develop a strategic plan that will enable us to continue to meet the rapidly evolving research needs of CCSG members. FICSR served a total of 134 Roswell users, of which 111 (93%) were CCSG members. There are three types of research investigators who use the FICSR. Level 1 users are those who are proficient in the techniques and know the instruments' capabilities. For these investigators, the majority of our user base, the resource provides oversight and consultation. Level 2 users depend exclusively on the expertise of the resource staff to provide sample preparation, data acquisition, data analysis and its interpretation. Level 3 users include investigators who are new to flow and/or image cytometry or who are just beginning to consider new applications of this technology to address their research questions. Here the resource staff may perform pilot experiments to determine what would be a useful approach. The Specific Aims of the FICSR are: 1) To provide Roswell Park CCSG members access to cost-effective flow and image cytometry technology which is maintained according to a quality assurance program that follows regulatory agency guidelines and which meets the functional demands of their research programs; 2) To educate Roswell Park CCSG members on new developments in flow and image cytometry technology, their application and implementation pertaining to their specific research areas; 3) To enhance inter- and intra-programmatic collaborations by providing an educational and user-friendly environment in which FICSR personnel assist users with experimental design, execution, and analysis of their experiments commensurate with the user's level of proficiency in the field. The resource offers services not provided by any other facility in the Buffalo region and the fees are among the lowest in the nation. The main objective of the FICSR is to stay on pace or ideally ahead of the cytometry needs of the CCSG user base. Thus, the resource leadership will continue close interactions with CCSG members to determine their needs and will also monitor the emergence of new technologies and analytic tools.